


Lie

by bisexualbarry



Series: olivarry week 2018 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Olivarry Week 2018, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: See you 'bouta break a sweatI won't let us finish yetPlease don't take this as a threatAll I'm sayin' is if you don't love me no more then lieThey had met as masked heroes who defended different cities. Slowly, though, they fell in love but decided to keep quiet about it to protect one another from each other's villains. Barry, however, slowly gets sick of it and just wants to tell everyone.Olivarry Week Day Five: Fake NOT Dating/Fake NOT Married





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> [lie by halsey](https://youtu.be/WA6WVRLlsXA)
> 
> this is really bad, im so sorry. my dark au flopped really bad, so i kind of lost motivation for awhile (which is why im posting this one so much later in the day than i have the previous days)
> 
> this is honestly more secret relationship than what the day of the week is?? im so sorry to everyone who reads this, LMAO. this prompt was a hella struggle
> 
> also this doesn’t really follow any specific timeline, lol. ive only seen arrow season 1 in its entirety, so i had to make a lot of things up

The first time Barry laid eyes on Oliver, it was during a battle against a metahuman that had wandered into Starling. While the STAR Labs team was well aware of a team all the way in Starling, they had no reason before to ever meet or work together.

From Barry's perspective, he could see two archers. One clad in red, and the other in green. The one in green was broader than the other, but both were clearly males. They seemed to be watching Barry as he raced in, curious as to who the incredibly fast man was, and if he was friend or foe. Luckily, Barry had distracted the metahuman long enough for the green archer to knock him out. After a thankful grin, Barry grabbed the crook before racing him back to Central to lock him in the pipeline. When he went back to speaking to the two archers, the duo was long gone.

In the time afterward, Barry didn't really find much, if any, reason to head to Starling. Barry being Barry, of course, was too curious for his own good and headed over the 600 miles to check out the two archers in action. Whenever he did, he mostly hid in the shadows. At one point, there was even a woman dressed in all black fighting alongside the two. They didn't seem to hold back like Barry tended to while fighting, easily knocking opponents out and more often than not, leaving them for the police to find. It was a curious way of doing things, Barry supposed, but not unusual. Not everyone had his speed to bring criminals into the police station in hand cuffs.

Barry had been watching the trio for roughly two months when they had finally figured out they had a spectator. Well, the green archer did, at the very least.

With all the zipping to and from the city, Barry was surprised he hadn't been figured out sooner. As time went on, he had gotten lazier, not bothering to hide his lightning trail quite as well as he did at the beginning. It was actually rather surprising such keen fighters hadn't spotted him sooner. Still, he supposed, it was a blessing in disguise. He could watch all he wanted to without anyone worrying about the observer hidden in the cover of darkness. Barry was bound to be found out at some point, and it was just his luck the biggest one was the one to find him.

"What are you doing?"

Squeaking, Barry spun towards where the voice came from, eyeing the broad man standing in front of him. From where he stood, he could only see the bottom of the man's face, and he briefly wondered if there was a mask underneath where the hold shadowed his face. Realising he still hadn't answered the question, Barry replied while disgusting his voice at the same time. "Just...watching?"

"Do I even want to know how long you've been watching?" the man asked, causing Barry to swallow thickly.

"Not if I'd like to keep my pride in tact," Barry stated bluntly. "You're the Green Arrow, right? The one who protects this city?"

"That would be me," the man confirmed. "And you're the Flash, right? The really fast one from Central City."

"Yep!" Barry beamed. "I saw you guys the first time when a metahuman wandered this way. I've been super curious ever since. By the way, how did you learn to fight like that? It's super cool. I can handle myself just fine, but not even remotely close to the extent you guys do."

"I remember you. My partner was cracking jokes about how red costumes are all the rage nowadays." Green Arrow seemed to be trying his best not to smile. "I told him to shut up."

Barry laughed. "C'mon. Red outfits are totally all the rage. I must say, though, when you and your partner are standing next to each other, you're very Christmas-y. It's quite festive."

"Like we are now?" Oliver joked, resulting in yet another smile from Barry.

"I like you," he announced, resulting in a surprised laugh from the archer. "The papers don't cut you enough slack."

Green Arrow hummed softly. "Was there any particular reason you've been stopping over so often?"

"To watch," Barry answered honestly. "I thought I could maybe get some fighting pointers from watching the three of you work."

"I could help you," Green Arrow suggested. "You'd get better techniques from me teaching you than watching us work."

"Really? You'd be willing to do that?" Barry asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, of course. We're keeping our masks on, though. I don't trust you enough to tell you who I am," Green Arrow said sternly.

"Oh, that's perfectly okay. Honestly, I wasn't even planning on asking you unless you brought it up." Barry shrugged. "Thank you again, Green Arrow, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Flash. I'll see you around." With a nod, Green Arrow turned and ran off back into the night. Barry couldn't help but grin.

**~*~**

During their first lesson, the two instantly hit it off. Where Barry was carefree, Oliver was serious. It worked well in their favor, especially if there were times Barry had difficulty focusing, or Oliver took things too hard. They never once considered ever telling the other who they were, and they seemed to be more than okay with that. Each of their respective teams asked where they were going, and when questioned, they were honest. _Training with another hero_. They had always been honest with their teams that, _no I don't know who he is_ , and _no, he doesn't know who I am either_.

After a few months, though, Barry felt comfortable enough to want to tell Green Arrow his real name. Show him his actual face. Tell him about his life. But every single time he managed to work up the courage, there was always something popping up and getting in the way. At that point, he figured it was just the universe's way of saying it was a bad idea.

Barry stilled watched the trio on occasion, and Green Arrow had always spotted him now that he was aware that Barry was there. If a crook ever tried to get away, Barry always helped in stopping him. It had gotten to the point that Green Arrow's Team, Black Canary and Arsenal, were familiar with him. Arsenal even making red costume jokes to him. He always watched as Green Arrow desperately tried not to smile at any of their antics, but ultimately failing.

Seven months in, and Barry finally had enough courage. "I want to tell you who I am," he stated, staring straight at Green Arrow. "We've known each other awhile now, and I trust you and I help you sometimes. I have my own identity to protect, so you won't have to worry about me blabbing yours to anyone. Plus, trust me, now that I know what it's like to have a couple arrows in my back, I'd really not prefer to get on your bad side again."

A small smile found its way on Green Arrow's face before he nodded. "Alright, I suppose that wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Barry pulled off his cowl, his brown hair flying every which way from the action. "I'm Barry Allen. I work as a CSI at Central City Police Department."

Green Arrow pulled down his hood, revealing a rugged looking blond haired man with grease paint slathered over his eyes in a poor attempt as a mask. "I'm Oliver Queen. I'm CEO at Queen Consolidated."

"Holy shit. Are you telling me I've been walking and talking with _the_ Oliver Queen? My foster sister would absolutely kill me if she ever found out I knew you," Barry rambled in disbelief. "You're on her cheat list, dude."

"Cheat list?"

"Yeah. A list of three guys she's allowed to cheat on her husband with. You never actually meet the people on the list, but fuck, dude. This is wicked. I won't tell her I know you, though, because that'll raise way too many questions."

"Barry."

"What?"

"As cute as it is, you're talking too much," Oliver said, smiling a little.

"You think my rambling is cute?" Barry asked with a blush, smirking a little.

Oliver's smile quickly dropped. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes fondly, Barry just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. This is sweet, though. My friend Cisco and I had so many theories on who the Green Arrow would be. You were actually one of my suggestions because I knew you were stranded on an island for five years, you must've learned some way to survive. Plus the green could be a nod to the jungle terrain."

"You're rambling again, Barry."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Ready to train?"

After they revealed who they were, things went a lot smoother relationship-wise. They exchanged numbers and texted almost constantly. Iris was curious as to who Barry was texting, but never pushed the issue. He was happy, and she didn't want to mess with that. Throughout their texting, they agreed that telling their teams was something they could easily put off. Once Barry reminded Oliver that Barry snooping was the, really, only reason their paths crossed in the first place. It wasn't often they needed each other's help, if at all. So it was relatively easy to keep the secret between the two.

Along with that, Barry and Oliver hid the fact that they knew each other's identities from their teams. Felicity and Cisco in particular were far too nosey for their own good, so it was best to not let them know. Barry still trained with Oliver, although more of their sessions turned into just hanging out. There was only so much they could learn from one another before it was almost be too much. Barry didn't kill, so there was really no reason for him to learn Oliver's techniques in that regard. And neither of them needed to know each other's main form of fighting bad guys. Barry could do enough damage with speed behind a punch, and unless there was another particle accelerator explosion, it was pointless for Oliver to learn anything concerning that.

As the two grew closer, the more Barry's feelings for the older man grew. Ever since he was a teenager, Barry was aware that he was into boys. He was openly bisexual, and he wasn't ashamed of the fact. It also didn't help that Oliver had such gorgeous eyes.

At some point in their friendship, Barry had made Oliver a proper mask. His heart raced in his chest (more so than it did already) whenever he saw the archer wearing it. Oliver loved the mask, and he always told Barry of the comments his team members made on it. It seemed like they were as thankful for a mask as the two heroes were.

"Ollie?" Barry asked one day as they hung out in their usual abandoned training building. Barry had once jokingly called it their 'Flarrow Base'. "Can I, uh, ask you a question. Like another one because I know that was a question in itself."

"Yeah, of course," Oliver answered, giving Barry a soft smile that had his cheeks warming.

"Will you go out with me? I don't even know if you're into guys, so you can totally say no and I'd completely understand. I just thought-" Barry was quickly cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his own. Humming softly, Barry sunk into the kiss, gripping onto Oliver's shoulders as they slowly made out.

"I'd love to," Oliver murmured. "We have to keep this quiet, though, alright? I don't want the guy I'm after right now to come after you."

"That's fine by me because I don't want mine to come after you," Barry replied, pulling Oliver back in for another kiss.

**~*~**

With each year came a new villain. And soon enough one villain became two, and then three. Soon enough, the two of them had been dating for five years. By that point, they had worked together on several occasions, and both teams (with the addition of a new team that had an actual alien) knew who the two heroes were. It was easy to pretend they weren't together after so many years of practice, but Barry was honestly getting tired of hiding it. At their point in the relationship, it was about time to just come out and tell their teams that there was something more between them than there was.

Oliver had lost the company, and he was rarely ever in the news anymore. In fact, Green Arrow was more often in the news than Oliver Queen was. Black Canary, Laurel Lance, had died without ever knowing, and Thea Queen took off to the other side of the world without knowing. More and more people in their lives were disappearing, and Barry was getting tired of secrets piling on top of secrets. It wasn't like Oliver was even hiding his sexuality. He was openly pansexual, so Barry was starting to wonder if he was ashamed to be with Barry, and that was the reason why Oliver didn't want to say anything.

So he confronted Oliver.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you keep insisting on keeping this from everyone?" Barry asked, a new shiny ring on his left ring finger. Iris would be _furious_ once she found out. "Because I honestly don't understand anymore. You keep telling everyone you're single, and you're not looking for anyone, but what about me?"

"Baby, telling everyone I'm single reduces the threat that people will come after you," Oliver explained. He always said that. Barry was getting tired of hearing it.

"I can handle myself," Barry snapped. "Telling everyone I'm not seeing anyone is getting exhausting. Iris keeps trying to set me up because she's getting worried that I'm getting to focused on being the Flash to pursue a proper relationship. I'm getting tired of lying. So either you man up and admit that you're engaged to me, or I'm leaving."

"Barry-"

"No, Oliver. It's been _five years_." Barry dropped his hands to the side, tears collecting in his eyes. "Ollie, I love you. I'm _in love with you_ , but I can't keep doing this. We're going to get married. Don't you think it's time to tell everybody?"

Oliver was quiet for awhile. So long, in fact, that Barry actually started to get worried. Oliver was the quiet type, but this was something else entirely. "Alright," he whispered. "I love you, too, Barry, and you're right. I've been putting this off for way too long."

"Thank you," Barry said, smiling. He walked over to Oliver and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. "I can't wait to marry you, you know."

"I can't wait to marry you, too."

**~*~**

As Barry had figured, Iris was furious when she found out Barry had been dating Oliver for five years. Even more so when she found out they were engaged. Other than her anger, everybody else was upset that the pair had kept it from them so long. They were all supportive, which Barry constantly told Oliver, and once everything had been let out, both teams quickly became excited at the idea of a wedding. The girls, especially, seemed to be up for the challenge of planning a wedding for the two heroes. Oliver and Barry let them, figuring it was the least they could for lying to all of them for so long. Through it all, though, Barry couldn't help but think...

_I'm so glad that metahuman went to Starling._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much loved!! (especially comments, i live off of feedback!!)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
